


Power outage

by Gayenterprise



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayenterprise/pseuds/Gayenterprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carisi and Barba get stuck working late going over a case file. Carisi is helping Barba find something he can use against a perp in court when shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power outage

Barba groaned tilting his head back, it had been storming all night and just minutes prior the lights in his office had gone out. Now he was stuck going over case files with Carisi and a flashlight, heads tilted close together; so close he could feel the warmth of Carisi’s breath. He stood, going over to his desk and pulling out the bottle of scotch he kept in the bottom drawer, turning his back to Carisi. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to dispel thoughts of Carisi’s long fingers playing with his pen or his pink tongue darting out wetting his dry cracked pouty lips as he thought. The alcohol burned as it went down but it was familiar, comforting.

“Counselor!” Carisi’s voice piped up as he stood excitedly, long gangly limbs knocking into the table he had sat at, “I think I found something, come look at this.” 

Barba tried to focus on what Carisi was saying but his eyes kept drifting to Carisi’s ass as he paced and when he turned to face Barba, word’s flying out of his mouth, Barba couldn’t help but watch those plump lips.

“Counselor! Counselor!” Barba’s eyes flicked from Carisi’s lips up his face to his eyes. He couldn’t be sure in the dark but was Carisi blushing. “I asked if you were listening.” 

Barba watched as Carisi gulped, Adam’s apple bobbing and eyes darting back and forth between Barba’s lips and eyes. It was a stand off and neither wanted to move for fear of disturbing the electricity in the air. After what seemed like hours but must have been seconds Barba surged forward, arms wrapping around Carisi’s neck as he stood on tiptoes and crashed his lips to Carisi’s. Carisi flailed at first caught of guard and Barba hoped he hadn't read the signs wrong, however when he pulled back Carisi leaned back in mouth finding Barba’s once again, arms wrapping around barba’s slim waist. 

When they pulled back both gasping for air, Carisi was beaming. “That was amazing!” He gushed at Barba earning a chuckle.


End file.
